Recessed lighting systems are typically installed or mounted into an opening in a ceiling or a wall. Recessed lighting systems generally consist of a trim, a light source module, a driver, and a “can” housing. The driver is insulated from other portions and components of the recessed lighting system, including the light source module, through the use of a separate insulating container. The driver may be electrically coupled to the light source module through the use of wires or other conduits such that the driver may power the light source module to emit light.
The separation between the driver and the light source module adds to the combined size of the recessed lighting system. In particular, the use of a separate container that houses the driver separate from the other portions and components of the recessed lighting system, including the light source module, increases the size of the recessed lighting system. This increased size restricts the recessed lighting system to be placed in constrained spaces within a ceiling or a wall and may increase the overall cost of the recessed lighting system.